


Cleaning up

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine getds suckered into doing something that leaves her covered in mud.  Steve is there to help when she cleans up...</p><p>Prompt: Sex in the Shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning up

Cath stood in the shower letting the hot water pour over her head, the mud running off her body and down the drain. She had no idea now she'd let herself be talked into taking the ropes course with people she didn't know. But she wasn't happy about being covered head to foot with mud, especially since it had started to itch as it dried on her skin. Steve was going to owe her big time for this since it had been his idea in the first place.   
When the water started to run a little clearer, she washed her hair first, making sure all the little clumps of mud were gone and the water was running clear once again. That done, she pulled the soap from the shelf and lathering up the wash cloth she started at her ankles to wash the rest of the red dirt from her body.

She jumped slightly when she heard the curtain on the shower move, but she knew it could only be Steve since she'd set the alarm when she came in.

His arms came around her as his body pressed against hers.

"Need some help?"

"Be my guest," she said placing the cloth in his hand.

She sighed as he pulled back only slightly to lather the cloth up with fresh soap and began to rub it across her back and shoulders, pressing his cock against her at every opportunity. When he finished with her back he pulled her close so she was once again fitted to his body. He rinsed and relathered the cloth with soap and started cleaning her front, lifting each of her breasts and gently rubbing the cloth over her nipples before moving on. When his hands drifted down between her legs, she knew she was lost and just pushed back against his erection.

He repositioned so his cock slid between her legs as he continued to caress deep into causing her to rock back and forth against him. When she couldn't take too much more she tried to push his hands away. She allowed him to turn her and brace her shoulder against the shower wall and he lifted her with her legs going around his hips as he slid into her. She rested her head against the wall holding on to him as he moved for both of them until she came from the friction against him and felt him coming as well.

She went limp in his arms and he held her close, keeping her sheltered from the water that had now turned cold.

"What brought that on?" She asked when she found her voice again.

"You looked damn sexy covered in mud."

"You bastard," she declared half heatedly as they walked out of the shower and headed straight for the bed without drying off.

"You love me though..."

"Sometimes I wonder why," she replied, as she started to drift off to sleep, the ropes course and shower sex had taken their toll on her, but at least she had Steve to cuddle with.


End file.
